


Worthy

by abirdwhowritesthings



Category: Arc the Lad
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abirdwhowritesthings/pseuds/abirdwhowritesthings
Summary: Takes place sometime during/after the events of Arc The Lad III, with a reference to a scene in II.Tosh, the protector of Testa, has a problem. And only Shu is able to fix it.





	Worthy

**Worthy**

 

“I have to go now. I was just here on work.”

“Won’t you drop by more often?”

“Anyway, you drink too much. You won’t keep your head clear if you continue like this.”

“I missed you too, Shu.”

“Goodbye for now, Tosh.”

~

Tosh, the belligerent swordsman, and Shu, the stoic Hunter. Neither of them were the trusting type, but maybe that was what had drawn them together in the beginning. Their bond had formed from the time they’d fought against each other and found in each other a worthy opponent.

Ever since the Great Disaster, Shu had continued to hone his skills while Tosh… dwindled. He took his position in Testa seriously, and training the members of his Guard prevented him from getting too rusty, but he and his subordinates were, for the most part, too good at keeping the peace. There was little to do in the desert, and while Tosh longed for the adrenaline rush that battling could bring, his honour prevented him from giving up his post. Therefore, he’d turned to drinking. He didn’t want to admit to himself that he had a problem, but maybe Shu was right. If he spent too much time drinking, he’d waste away to nothing and wouldn’t even be fit to protect the town should someone try to steal their source of water again.

The only problem was, if he wasn’t drinking, he’d go mad from boredom. What could he do?

Unless…

~

Having collected his bounty on three new outlaw monsters, Shu was about to go grab a bite to eat when the Guild receptionist stopped him. “A new job request just came in, and you were the one recommended for it. Wanna take a look?”

“Sure,” Shu conceded, and took the page.

“ _The Client, who wishes to remain anonymous, has a serious problem that only a certain Hunter is worthy to solve. Shu is asked to travel to Testa and speak with the Client for further details._  
_Reward: 1000 G, Merits: 10_ ”

Shu’s brows rose when he noted the high reward for the job. Usually that was an indicator that the job was dangerous, or the client was rich. “Sure, I’ll take it,” he said.

“The Client will be waiting for you in Testa’s pub,” responded the receptionist.

And then Shu was off to Testa.

Upon arrival, he stopped at the Water Sphere fountain to freshen up after his long trek through the Secret Path. He didn’t want to meet the Client looking dirty and rugged, he told himself, though he was really concerned about running into Tosh that way. Despite the time they’d traveled together in the past and the fact that they’d seen each other in all states of dishevelment, he still wanted to look good. Shu splashed water on his face and hands and took several long sips before heading off to the pub.

Amongst the half-dozen people in here, Tosh’s flaming red hair was what caught Shu’s eye. ‘Drinking again,’ Shu thought to himself with distaste, but managed to put on a smile when his old friend approached him. “Hey, Tosh,” he said quietly.

“Hey. Here on work again?”

“As usual. My Client is supposed to meet me here…”

“I’m your Client.”

“You’re– what?!”

“I’m your Client,” Tosh repeated, his expression serious. “I need your help, and since you only seem to show up here when you’re on a job, I thought this would be the easiest way to find you.”

Shu pursed his lips. “Well, okay. What’s the matter?”

“Come back to my place so we can talk in private. I can’t think with all the noise in here.”

~

Tosh had never had Shu in his private room before. They’d once taken tea together in the main room, but Shu had left promptly when Tosh had tried inviting him in. Now, Shu’s honour as a Hunter obliged him to hear out Tosh’s request so he’d come into the room willingly, but Tosh could tell that his friend was tense.

“I’m not using the Guild to take advantage of you,” Tosh started, his voice quiet yet firm.

“Yeah. You’re better than that. So what is it?”

“Shu, I need your help.”

“What is it that you need my help _with_?!”

“My problem,” Tosh said glumly, and noticing Shu was about to retort, he clarified, “My drinking problem. You were right about what you said last time. I drink too much, and I need to stop. But I need help if I’m going to stop. I need… you.”

Shu’s straight face turned sympathetic. “I think you need to leave Testa, and live again. This place isn’t good for you anymore, Tosh. You’re destroying yourself for these people.”

“Isn’t it the way of a Hunter to sacrifice a large part of himself for the people who need him?” Tosh smiled wryly. “I may not be a Hunter, but you of all people should understand why I stay. The people of Testa need me, and I’m bound by my honour and duty to protect them.”

“Then how can I help you? There’s no way to win this situation.”

Sighing, Tosh looked at the scrolls on his wall. Everything in this room was meant to bring him peace, but right now he felt anything but peaceful. He was nervous, anxious, and those feelings brought a familiar craving to his throat. He could send Shu away now, tell him to forget the job, forget everything, and drown his sorrows in drink… Or, he thought, steeling himself, he could man up and confess what it was he really wanted.

Tosh turned back to his friend. “I need you to come here more. I’m not doing well in Testa because I’m alone all the damn time, so there’s damn well nothing to do but drink myself into an early death. If you were here more, we could hang out, we could spar and hone our skills. I wouldn’t be so, so… lonely.”

When Shu didn’t respond for some time, Tosh worried that he would be rejected. But to his surprise and delight, his friend nodded. “Sure.”

“Sure?”

“Sure, I’ll come here more, if that’s what you want. If that’s what will make you ease up on the drink.” Shu smiled. “I’ve been worried about you, so this’ll put my mind at ease too.”

Tosh let out a heavy sigh. “It was that easy, then…”

“On one condition.”

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“If I’m coming here more, you have to leave Testa sometimes. I want you to work with me on some of my jobs. We can travel together, like before.”

“The people–” Tosh started, but Shu cut him off. “The people of Testa will be just fine while you’re gone on these short trips.”

Tosh couldn’t help but smile. “I guess you’re right. Okay then, it’s a deal.”

“Yeah.” Shu stood and smoothed out his clothes while Tosh looked up at him, perplexed. “I’d best be off now. Gotta report my success to the guild.”

He started to go, but Tosh got up too and grabbed his sleeve. “Wait.”

“Is there something else you need, Tosh?”

“…no. Well, yes, but that’s all that your job requires…” He let the fabric of Shu’s sleeve slip through his fingers. “…I missed you. Please stay a while longer.”

“Tosh…”

“Please. I’m not asking you as a Client now, I’m asking because you’re my friend, damn it, and I miss you. Please stay.”

He thought the tone of his voice sounded pathetic, but Shu’s features softened once again. “Sure, I’ll stay. But it’s hard for me, you know, being here.”

“I’ll stop drinking.”

“It’s not just the drinking…” Shu sighed. “To tell you the truth, Tosh, I’ve been struggling with… Well, I’ve been struggling with some things on my own, and it’s been hard to be around you. Ever since that night, in the rain…”

“Shu.”

“I know, it’s dumb. But I won’t let it affect our friendshi–”

In one swift motion, Tosh had pinned Shu to the nearest wall and kissed him before Shu even knew what was happening. Wide-eyed, Shu gripped the folds of Tosh’s yukata, pulling him closer. He kissed back heatedly, allowing Tosh’s hands to snake their way inside his shirt. Tosh wouldn’t mind stripping him bare, but thought that might be too much for poor, disheveled Shu, who was normally so hard to take by surprise yet now completely in shock.

At length, Tosh pulled back for a breath and grinned broadly. “You were saying?”

“I was saying? Oh. Um, yeah. I’ll stay a while longer.”

Tosh laughed. “And if I want you to stay the night?”

“Sure,” Shu agreed, eyeing Tosh with a new appreciation. “I mean, hell yes.”

“Good, that’s what I needed to hear,” Tosh declared, pulling Shu toward his bed.


End file.
